A Different Lifetime
by Sorceress aKa Called Death
Summary: What is happening to Gohan, and who are these people he see's in his dreams?
1. A little suprise

Title: A Different Lifetime: Chapter 1  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon  
Email:MoonLitAngel4u@aol.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: Hey people guess who's up and going!  
  
Max: I would think they would know, this *is* your fic after all.  
  
Original Cindy: Ya know she is right. . .  
  
Sorceress: HMPH! (snaps fingers)  
  
(Both of them vanish)  
  
Rei: What happened to those two?  
  
Sorceress: They were being rude, sides this isn't a DA fic, its Sailor Moon and DBZ!  
  
Rei: Sheesh, watch it with the temper!  
  
Mako: You're one to talk with tempers!  
  
Rei: SO WHAT! At least I don't think all the guys I see remind me of my old beau!  
  
Sorceress: Would both of you just SHUT UP!  
  
Rei&Mako: Sorry....  
  
Sorceress: Good little Senshi. Now do the disclaimer. . .  
  
Rei: Why us?  
  
Sorceress: You don't know what I did to Max, do you?  
  
Mako: (nervous laugh) Umm, Rei I think we should.....  
  
Rei: Why what did she do?  
  
Mako: She is the writer after all, and when Max didn't listen to her, ya know to do the   
disclaimer, she kinda threatened her.  
  
Rei: How?  
  
Mako: By telling her to do it, or else she would make her marry Sketch . . . .  
  
Rei: (gulp) I think we should then. . . PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME MARRY SOME DWEEB!  
  
Sorceress: Hehehe, I *LoVe* being the author!  
  
Rei&Mako: The Disclaimer- Sailor Moon Does not belong to Sorceress, and if she did, we  
both would jump into another show. (gets death glare from Sorceress) Sorry! And DBZ   
also isn't her's to control.  
  
Sorceress: Though I love playing with the characters! And on to the story!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Gohan's POV*  
  
It was starting to get pretty normal around the place, but I wished that my dad   
would have came home instead of staying there. We all missed him a whole lot. More   
then anyone Mom did. She would never want to let me see her cry, but I always heard   
her.   
  
Right now though her and Bulma are out shopping. So I was able to watch   
Trunks. He sure is a cute baby, but I still think I was a cuter one. And I felt good cause   
Bulma said she wanted me to make sure I spent a lot of time around him as much as   
possible so he is like he was when he came from the future.  
  
That's a lot to expect from someone my age, but she said since I was able to save  
the world I'm able to handle a little itty-bitty baby. I don't think he's itty-bitty though. I just   
hope I'm not stuck with him forever. I am so happy I am an only child. (AN-hehe,   
famous last words)  
  
I've been having weird dreams lately. And I mean *wEiRd* like the clouds   
changing color, and then I see this girl, well more like a blur of white and sliver. Mainly   
cause she had a lot of hair.   
  
Then guess what else. . . I saw my daddy there, and Vegeta. They were dressed   
in some weird armor. It was a really dark blue and silver. Then they both had capes on,   
black with the edges of silver.  
  
The next thing in it was there was a banging noise. And I thought I was gonna   
blow up with everything else around me. A group of girls were trying to fend off the   
people who were attacking the place I was at. I tried to look around, but when I looked   
up. . . I saw the Earth, just how the moon would be, if it still had there.  
  
Then I always wake up. It's way weird. I mean for one, my dad and Vegeta near   
each other and looking calm. 'Cause we all know that he wants to beat my dad. He even   
wants to kill him, I don't think he will though. I think he says that just to say it. To him  
my dad is a goal to beat, he even said it. So as long as my dad is around he'll try to be  
even stronger then him.  
  
I felt a tug at my leg, and it was trunks. He looked so cute, I hope one day I   
get to have a kid, that would be so kool! I mean I could play games with it, I hope I have  
a boy, though having a girl would be interesting. . .  
  
  
  
  
*Trunks POV*  
  
What is guy looking at? I mean these older kids and adults are just weird. Heh,  
the thing that they don't know if that us tiny little babies have the knowledge that   
would take them all their lives to learn.  
  
I kept pulling his pants, I am so hungry. I wanna have lunch! And he's supposed  
be a smart kid, sheesh.   
  
"What is it little guy?" He said in a baby voice. I hate it when they do that, do  
they think we really talk like that? With them acting like that, maybe it is good that we   
loose all that we know. It'd be shame for people to use it, they don't even have common  
sense!  
  
Well, my mommy does, she always does things that help, unlike my daddy.   
He even comes to see me, just no one knows. Not even mommy. He comes when   
everyone is sleeping. He tells me that I'm gonna be a great fighter when I'm older. Just  
because I was his son. He told me that was proud of me, just cause he knew how the   
future trunks was.   
  
And he said he loves mommy, just doesn't wanna ruin his image. I know that  
mommy loves him. Grown-ups are just plain weird!  
  
Before I could punch Gohan, the idiot baby-sitter, we heard a bang sound. To   
just say, I was scared. I may know a lot, but me. . . I'm still a little baby. And I get scared,  
and a lot. I mean you would too with parents like mine! And all the evil things trying  
to kill them.  
  
Gohan picked me up and was about to put me in my crib, then I started to cry.   
He frowned and took me with him.   
  
When we got outside we saw a pair of cats on the ground. They both looked hurt  
and tired. The weird thing was they had this weird thing on their foreheads, a wacky shape.  
  
My mommy calls that shape a crescent moon. I wouldn't know, it's been gone  
since before I was born.  
  
"Ouchies. . ." The white kitty could talk! WEIRD!  
  
"Stop being such a baby!" And the other one could talk, this is so, so . . . well  
I have no clue. I looked up to Gohan and he was pale as a ghost. And after everything he  
went through, you would have thought a talking cat wouldn't worry him. So me being the  
little one I am, started to giggle.  
  
*Gohan's POV*  
  
Did I just see what I thought I saw? I have to be dreaming, talking house cats?  
And with moons on their foreheads?!? Heh, who would have thunk?  
  
I heard a set of giggles coming from the bundle I was holding. And he looking  
at me. I guess I did look kinda funny with my mouth hanging down to the ground.  
  
"Hey Kitty's!" I yelled, they both looked at me and tried to get up, I'm guessing  
to run away, but they looked to hurt to even stand.   
  
I went over to them and went to pick them up.  
  
"Don't worry little guys, I wont hurt you." Then I carried them to the house, and  
as soon as I put them on a pillow they fell asleep.  
  
I looked at Trunks who was staring at the two. "What do you think happened to  
those two?"  
  
He just looked at me and just shook his head. Maybe we'll find out when they   
both wake up.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorceress: Well that was the first chapter! I hope all of you liked it!  
  
Luna: I am very happy, I was brought into the story before the Senshi. Now that has to be   
a first.  
  
Artimas: Ya well, why does she get to pick on me Sorceress?  
  
Sorceress: Well, cause it looks cute, a lovers tiff, so adorable!  
  
Luna: I think not!  
  
Artimas: I agree, for once.  
  
Sorceress: Well I think it is, so there.  
  
Luna: (sigh) What will it take to get through your thick skull!  
  
Sorceress:LaLaLaLaLaLaLa. . .   
  
Artimas: Sorry folks, she's a little out there, but please feel free to review this story!  
  
Sorceress: Yep, the more reviews I get the bigger my ego gets, and I tend to write quicker!  
  
Luna: Till next time! 


	2. All seems normal?

Title: A Different Lifetime: Chapter 2  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon  
Email:MoonLitAngel4u@aol.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Note: I will be mixing names and couples in this fic.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: Look! LOOK AT ME!  
  
Rei: Calm down a little. And why are you so damn happy.  
  
Sorceress: Well, I got the next part out and it's only been *one* day.  
  
Ami: Yes, that is an improvement.  
  
Rei: Why can't you just focas on one fanfic?  
  
Sorceress: Hey if I did that, then I wouldn't be doing this fic! And that  
would mean no Senshi. Meaning YOU.  
  
Rei: umm, hehe. Forget what I said. How about I do the disclaimer for you?  
  
Sorceress: Sure. . .(evil smile)  
  
Ami: Rei, if I were you I would run.  
  
Rei: Oh, hell no! And have her snap her fingers and send me off again!  
  
Ami: Breath girl, breath. . .  
  
(looks over to Sorceress who is going thro files)  
  
Sorceress: (is holding a wad of paper) Here you go.  
  
(hands papers to Rei)  
  
Rei: Whats all of this? (looks a little scared)  
  
Sorceress: The Disclaimer.  
  
Rei: (Pales) O...k...  
  
Sorceress: Well? Go over there and start!  
  
Rei: (sigh) This form is to say that Sorceress, also known as these  
names. . . Sorceress aKa The One Called Death, Ashley, Reds, Angel  
and etc. She being an author does not. . .  
  
(her voice fades as Sorceress and Ami walk away)  
  
Ami: Isn't that a little much. All she had to do was this   
  
Disclaimer: Sorceress does not own dragonball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
Sorceress: (giggles) I know!  
  
Ami: (sweatdrop) You are evil.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
*Luna's POV*  
  
Owww, my head is killing me. I tried to move when everything  
just seemed to blur around me. I couldn't even see two feet in front of  
my face. I couldn't remember why I was so messed up at the moment  
or how I had gotten here in the first place.  
  
I turned to my right and saw that Artimas, the good-for-nothing  
flea bag, was still sleeping. Once he wakes up he is going to wish that he  
wasn't born! The last thing that I had remembered was going to talk to  
him about some Senshi problems.  
  
We'll lack of problems that is. Every now and again we'll check  
just to make sure that earth is ok and fine. And we don't really want   
Sailor Moon at the moment. Dear Lord no!  
  
It was a normal day, ya know? I left Ami's house, then Artimas  
and myself went to the temple to see how Rei and her new daughter  
was doing. And for one thing she is her mother's child. I feel bad for poor  
old Jadeite.   
  
Then. . . Oh my. . .we must have been pulled into some kind of  
vortex. Or maybe just another time, or. . . I have no clue! I hope that this  
only happened to us cats. Please let nothing happen to our princess! Where  
is Pluto when you really need her?  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
In the Realm of the Senshi.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
  
*Shingo's POV*  
  
Sheesh, will that loud mouth just ever shut up? You would think  
that when she graduated High School and being married would make her  
act more like an adult!   
  
"SHINGO! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY KEYS?!?" I heard her yell.  
  
We were at our parents house and we were waiting for my   
new brother-in-law to help calm down my not so very pregnant older   
sister. She might of been along for two and a half month's, but she's  
acting like a lunatic.  
  
"I didn't do anything with them!" I yelled back, since I was   
in the kitchen trying to get something to drink. When I came back out with  
my drink in hand, it was a sight to behold.   
  
Picture this if you will, my sister on the brink of tears, her husband  
sitting down next to her, trying to get her to relax.  
  
"Please Usako, calm down." Sheesh, please don't start with all the  
nick names! Well, then I'd be a hypocrite seeing I do the same with my own  
girlfriend. Hehe, guess I cant complain!  
  
"Mamo-chan! I cant! We are going to be late!"   
  
"Can it, Geekazoid. I doubt that no one heard you in America."  
  
"Shut up Dweeb!"  
  
"Make me blondie!"  
  
"Don't tempt me!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!"  
  
Whoa, when did she get here. The in front of me stood one of my  
sister's friend's. Her name is Ami, and she is one hell of four good looking  
girls that my sister hangs out with. I mean she is just . . . well Jana would  
hit me upside the head for even looking at other girls, hehe.  
  
"Ami. . .'sniff. . .I'm sorry. . .'sniff'" My sister started to cry. Please  
don't let all women act like this when having a kid!  
  
*Ami's POV*  
  
"Ami. . .'sniff. . .I'm sorry. . .'sniff'" Usagi had started to cry. Poor  
girl. Her emotions are all jumbled, and she is sensitive as it is.   
  
"It's ok. I know you're only acting like this cause you're pregnant."  
  
"Really Ami?" She had said in a soft voice. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Usako, no one is mad at you." Mamoru was calming her down.  
I am so happy that he's there for here, since me and the rest of the Senshi  
have been to busy to be around as much as we would like to be.  
  
I looked over to Usagi's brother who was looking at his sister.  
  
"He's right, Usa. . . how can anyone stay mad at you. Besides  
making fun of you is my job, remember, I am the little brother." After he  
had said that her face seemed a little bit brighter.  
  
"Thanks, dweeb." And then she giggled. I looked over to Mamoru,  
that poor, poor man. Having to put up with those mood swings. Hehe, I   
remember after I had my adorable daughter and son, being twins, my own  
husband told me what he went through. As much as I loved Greg, I still to  
this day laugh about it.   
  
"OK, you fine now?"   
  
"Yea Ames." She was about to walk out when she turned around.  
"I still need to find my keys!" Mamoru sweatdroped. Then Shingo raised his  
hand and a jingle sound was heard.  
  
"You mean these?" He laughed when he saw his sister's face.  
This kid just doesn't learn does he?  
  
"Come here you little brat," 'sigh' This is going to be a long day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
In The Realm of DBZ  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Trunks POV*  
  
These kitties are funny. The one looks really serious for being a  
cat. The black cat keeps looking at me, like I was a demon! So I did the   
one thing I could do. I stuck out my tongue at it.  
  
"Trunks be nice." I heard Gohan say behind me.  
  
"Nono, kitty be bad." Hey! I may know a lot, but I just learned   
how to talk!  
  
"How is it bad?" He asked. He's mocking me! Wait until I get older  
I'm gonna beat his little butt.  
  
"Looking at me funny. I think it's de..men..ted"  
  
"Where'd you learn that word?"  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Figures..."  
  
"For one thing I am *not* demented." The black cat said.  
  
"kitty talk."  
  
"Yes, I did. And I think I am going to need help,"  
-------------------------------------------------------   
Sorceress: Well how did everyone like the second part of this fanfic?  
  
Ami: Well, I like it, but I have two kids in this fic?  
  
Sorceress: Yep, and they are so cute, wait until you see them!  
  
Ami: Okie. So is Rei done with the disclaimer?  
  
Sorceress: I don't know. . . I sent us to the DBZ realm. I mean look  
at this house. Bulma has great taste.  
  
Bulma: I heard that. Ohhh, you are so my new bestfriend!  
  
Sorceress: Why don't we see how's she's doing. . . . .  
  
(snaps fingers)  
  
There you go.  
  
Ami: Why do you always snap your fingers to just your powers?  
  
Sorceress: There is an advantage of being part Q.   
  
Ami: Then what about your brother, Duo?  
  
Sorceress: Oh, we banned his powers and turned him human,  
of course after blowing up over a dozen planets and taking  
people out of their timelines.  
  
(brings the bowl to her)  
  
Listen now little ones.  
  
Rei's voice: . . . She also doesn't own Pepsi, BurgerKing,  
Acme, WaWa, 7-11. . .  
  
Sorceress: I think we'll let her finish. Bye everyone!  
  
Bulma: Yes good bye. (mumbles) I hope I get in the fic soon!  



	3. Umm, hiya mom. . .

Title: A Different Lifetime: Chapter 3  
Rating:PG13  
Author: Sorceress aKa The One Called Death  
Show: Dragonball Z/Sailor Moon  
Email:MoonLitAngel4u@aol.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/prue_power_of_three  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Note: I will be mixing names and couples in this fic.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
Sorceress: Well here is the next part!  
  
Max: Hey, why you writing so fast for them, but not ours?  
  
Logan: Ya know she has a point. . .  
  
Sorceress: Well I can't think of anything yet! Besides there  
are more funny scenes I can make up when mixing these  
two shows. hehe.  
  
Rei: If you don't like it then leave!   
  
Max: What you gonna do little girl?  
  
Rei: MARS FIRE IG...  
  
Sorceress: (holds hand over Rei's mouth)   
  
Max: And why shut her up?   
  
Sorceress: Do you want to be a fried duck?  
  
Max: What?  
  
Sorceress: Hey, I need Mercury over here.  
  
Ami: Yes?  
  
Sorceress: Do that bubble freezey thing on those two?  
  
Ami:(giggles) Sure. MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!  
  
(See Logan and Max being forzen)  
  
Sorceress: Thank you.  
  
(snaps fingers and Trunks and Vegeta showup)  
  
Vegeta: And why are we here?  
  
(Sorceress gives a deadly glare)  
  
Trunks: Dad, I think we should lister to her. . .  
  
Vegeta: Why should I?  
  
Sorceress: (snaps fingers and a Vegeta becomes a puff of smoke)  
  
Trunks: Where'd he go?  
  
Sorceress: Look down.  
  
(They look down, and see a frog)  
  
Bulma: HA! Lets see how he likes being a frog!  
  
Trunks: Oh, hi ma.  
  
Sorceress: I think we should let them go ahead and read the fic.  
  
Ami: (ahem) Sailor Moon,  
  
Bulma: or DragonBall Z  
  
Ami&Bulma: Do not belong to Sorceress  
  
Sorceress: In otherwords, its my disclaimer. I do not own any shows  
or anyting! Hope ya like the fanfic!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
Where is that Odanga Atama at? I've waiting here for   
almost half an hour!  
  
"I am going to hurt that little girl!"   
  
"Sheesh, calm down babe. I know you got a hot head,   
but Usagi-San will always how she is. . ." My husband tried to get  
me to lower my temper.  
  
"Well, I'm not Mars for a reason. Being a hot head runs  
in the family." Then I stuck my tongue at him. Next thing you  
hear are little giggles coming from my daughter.  
  
Jadeite went to pick her up and she raised her arms  
telling him she wanted to be held by her daddy.  
  
"So you think me and mommy fighting is funny." Then  
he proceeded to tickled her. God how I love that man! Hehe, I   
guess I'm still a love struck puppy.   
  
"Hey Rei!" Finally, you'd think she would grow up? I had  
no such luck. I guess Usa will always be Usa.  
  
"Good grief woman, what took you so long? My wife was  
about to blow a fuse!" All right, he's sleeping on the couch for a week.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I still have to get a hold of my emotions  
when being like this."  
  
"Usa, you couldn't handle those when not being pregnant,  
so why complain." Even to this day we still have our little battles.  
  
  
*Mamoru's POV*  
  
Will those two ever learn? How old are they? I may love  
my Usako, but when those two get near each other. . .   
  
"How long you think that this one will last?" I heard Ami  
ask me.  
  
"Not sure, but we should hurry up. I mean it is Diana's   
birthday today." I looked at my watch, and those little black digits  
showed that it was twenty of 3. Which means that we have about  
15 minutes before we are late.  
  
"GIRLS!" I shouted out. Both of them stopped their   
argument and looked and me.   
  
My darling wife walked up to me and gave her puppy dog   
pout. Please not this, she know I'll do whatever she wants when   
she does that.  
  
"Mamo-chan, are you mad at me?" And she's using her  
adorable baby voice. I guess that's the price I pay for loving her so  
much.  
  
I looked over to Rei and Ami. They were both ready to  
burst out laughing. Since they have suffered my Usako's little faces.  
  
"No, I could never be mad at you. Though we have about  
ten minutes to get over to V-chan's place." I had said, referring to  
Minako's nickname from the group.   
  
"Okie dokie. I call gunshot!" 'sigh' Usako has to much   
energy for own good.  
  
*Minako's POV*  
  
"Artimas! Where are you hiding!" I had been yelling. Where  
is that fur-ball at?  
  
"Venus, where is my mommy and daddy?" I heard a small  
voice behind me.  
  
"I don't know girlie, but please just call me Minako, not   
Venus?"  
  
"Sorry, it's a force of habit." She held her head down.  
  
"It's ok. Hmm, Diana check what time it is for me, I'm  
kinda tied up at the moment." I really was too. My hair caught on  
to the hair band that was in my hair. Ouch! I swear one of these   
days I am going to cut it all off!  
  
"It's five of three."  
  
"WHAT, OH MY GOD, I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR AND   
MAKE-UP!"  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
DBZ Realm  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Gohan's POV*  
  
". . .and thats pretty much how we got here." The cat,   
now known as Luna just told us how she thinks she got here.  
  
"So lemme get this strait. . . You both are the gaurdiens of   
two princess's, and one of them is the princess of Earth's Moon? I   
can't see how." Ok, this is so confusing me.  
  
"And why not?" We turned to see the white cat. His name   
was Artimas. He was the gaurdien of the princess of Venus. As Luna  
was the gaurdien of the Moon princess.  
  
"Cause there is no moon." I had told them. Both of them   
looked like they were going to pass out. "What's wrong with you   
two?"  
  
"What happened to the moon?" Luna asked. She turned to  
Artimas and shook her head.  
  
"Well, Piccolo kinda blew it up. . ." Man if looks could kill.  
  
"Is this person a friend of yours?" She seethed out of her   
moth, it was as if she was poison.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Picowo a fwiend." Great now the baby is talking. Ca'mon   
Trunks be quiet.  
  
"Really now." She wasn't looking to happy.  
  
"Luna, hunny. . ." Artimas was treading on thin ice. I could   
tell that by the look that he was getting from her.  
  
"Don't you even try fur-ball!" Ouch, that was cold.  
  
"Great, she has PMS." I heard him mumble.  
  
"ARTIMAS! You flea bag! See who I go to when I'm in   
heat! "Whoa, are these two married?   
  
"Luna! Think clearly now. We are not even in our own place  
or time."  
  
"Why did I marry you in the first place?" She got up and   
walked towards baby trunks. When she did, Trunks started to pet her,  
as he would do with his own striped kitten that Bulma had gotten for  
him.  
  
"We have to get you two back home, but how?  
  
I felt my pants being pulled on and saw that Trunks was   
trying to get my attention. When I turned my eye's back to the cats,  
he did what most kids would do. He punched me, and it HURT!  
  
"Owwwwwe. Trunks, why did you do that?" The little runt  
laughed. Ok and that goofy grin is scaring me. Well, it's doing that   
cause it's the look Vegeta gives everyone.  
  
"Dwagon Balls." I looked at him in awe. Who said babies   
aren't smart?  
  
"You're too much like your mother." He giggled again.  
  
"That would be a compliment." Everyone looked over to the  
door and saw two women carrying bags and boxes.   
  
"Gohan, why are there two cats in my house." Oops, guess  
I should have taken them to my room.  
  
"And why is my son to much like me? Even though I love  
it. Hehe, my baby like his mommy." Geez, how does this woman   
have so much energy? Where was she when we were fighting Cell?   
She would have scared the hell out him. And with all that energy she   
would throw one hell of an attack.  
  
"Well, I suggest you hurry with an explanation young man."  
Don't ya just love mom's?  
  
"It would be better if you asked us, miss." Luna had said.  
  
Damn, where's a camera when you need one? My Mom   
looked pale as a ghost. Then Bulma's reaction was pretty much the   
same.  
  
"Oh my. . . Cats that can talk. That's rare." Yep, that would  
be good old Bulma.  
  
"And to answer you questions in order. He suggested that   
we use the dragonballs. Onlybecausethesetwotalkingcatsaregaurdien  
sofprincesssofsomeotherworlds." I hope I can get away not. Maybe   
I should just teleport?  
  
"This time to talk slower." My mother had said.  
  
"Only because these two talking cats are guardians of   
princess's of some other world's. That better?"  
  
"Very much. At least now I might not ground you." Sheesh,  
I saved the world and I still get grounded. What does a guy gotta do?  
  
"Well, what are you standing around for? Go get them!"   
Bulma yelled.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma: YAY, I WAS IN THE FIC, I WAS IN THE FIC!  
  
Sorceress: Sheesh, calm down.  
  
ChiChi: Wow, she must eat alot of sugar. . .  
  
Sorceress: Or drink alot of soda.  
  
Ami: You mean pop.  
  
Sorceress: No, its Soda.  
  
Ami: Pop.  
  
Sorceress: Soda.  
  
Ami: It. Is. POP!  
  
Sorceress: SODA, SODA, SODA!  
  
ChiChi: Girls!  
  
(both stop)  
  
Bulma: I think it's Cola.  
  
ChiChi: (sweatdrop) Folks I'd leave if I were you..... Oh, and the more  
reviews Sorceress gets, the bigger her ego gets, meaning she writes  
faster. So if you want to get more out REVIEW! Bye everyone.  



End file.
